Leave all out the rest
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: MxM UA -Mello desapareceu há sete anos sem dar nenhuma satisfação e quando volta encontra o melhor amigo casado e com um filho, decidido a deixar a vida do ruivo ainda mais conturbada, como se não bastassem as brigas diárias que Matt tem com a esposa.


_Olá, pessoas fofinhas!_

_Nossa, eu tava com saudade de escrever sobre meu casal favorito MattxMello! _

_Aí comecei essa fanfic insana... Espero que gostem! =D_

_**Só pra constar:**__ Não! Death Note e seus maravilhosos personagens não me pertencem. E não, eu não ganho dinheiro enquanto escrevo essa fanfic! _

**X**

**Leave All Out the Rest**

**Capítulo um – Imperec****ível? **

O homem ruivo de camiseta listrada e jeans surrados acabara de sair do elevador, deparando-se com a porta, a dois metros de distância que sutilmente significava "_Bem vindo à realidade que você tentou evitar durante o dia todo_!". Ele aproximou-se e abriu a porta do apartamento, cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Adentrou a sala surpreendendo-se quando a luz foi acesa repentinamente.

- Onde você esteve? Demorou demais hoje... - resmungou a esposa do outro lado do cômodo.

- Tive problemas... - sussurrou, irritado.

Ela aproximou-se dele. - Confessa logo, você passou a noite no cassino enquanto enchia a cara... - ela colocou uma das mãos na nuca dele e aproximou o rosto ao dele, sentindo o cheiro do álcool - Eu sabia... Você andou bebendo! Acho que é sorte não estar bêbado de novo... - disse, se afastando.

- Rosalie não começa... Eu tô cansado, me deixa dormir! - disse, levantando o tom de voz.

- Cansado? Eu é que estou cansada de ficar preocupada com você e ficar acordada te esperando toda maldita noite, Matt! Por Deus... Eu tenho trabalho daqui a algumas horas e não consegui fechar os olhos uma vez sequer! - agora ela gritava bastante, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Rosalie... Acalma-se, prometo que vou... - ele começou, fingindo culpa para acabar logo com a discussão.

- Cala a boca! Você sempre diz que vai mudar e nunca muda porra nenhuma!

Ele suspirou e aproximou-se dela novamente, tentando amenizar as coisas. - Querida... - ele começou, mas foi surpreendido quando a outra deu-lhe um tapa do lado direito do rosto. Sentiu o rosto queimar e arder, mas respirou fundo e encarou-a, irritado.

- Mamãe, papai... Por que vocês tão brigando de novo? - o garoto apareceu na sala, ainda sonolento e com uma expressão assustada. Joshua tinha apenas quatro anos e puxara os cabelos loiro-escuros da mãe Rosalie. Matt, ou Mail Jeevas, casara-se com Rosalie, após um ano e meio de namoro, vivendo numa conturbada relação há cinco anos.

- A gente não tá brigando, filho... - Rosalie respondeu gentilmente a ele, que não se convencera.

- Então por que você acabou de bater no papai? - ele perguntou, coçando um dos olhos com as costas da mão.

- Joshua, volte para o seu quarto que eu já passo lá pra lhe dar boa noite... - disse o ruivo, impaciente.

E ele assim o fez, voltou para o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

- Esse é o exemplo que você dá para o seu filho? - disse ele, irritado, encarando-a.

- Fala baixo... - sussurrou. - Joshua não tem culpa do pai idiota que tem... E quem é você pra falar sobre exemplos? Você é só um pai bêbado que nunca dá atenção pra ele...

Ele apenas calou-se, não havia argumento e não adiantaria seguir com aquela discussão. Suspirou e passou pela esposa furiosa, indo em direção ao quarto do filho, a primeira porta do corredor. Entrou neste e dirigiu-se até a cama dele, que agora já estava dormindo tranquilamente. Pôde ouvir o barulho da porta de seu quarto bater com força, anunciando que Rosalie não queria mais conversa e seria melhor que ele passasse a noite no sofá. - Boa noite, querido... - sussurrou e cobriu-o, deixando o quarto sorrateiramente e fechando a porta com cuidado.

Voltou para a sala e largou-se no sofá maior, de três lugares, que seria sua cama naquela noite. Procurou embaixo das almofadas até encontrar o minigame que sempre deixava ali. Retirou as enormes botas e deitou-se com o aparelho em mãos. Soltou um longo suspiro, a noite seria longa.

**...**

Matt acordou com o estridente barulho do celular que tocava insistentemente. Revirou-se rapidamente a procura do aparelho e esquecendo-se que passara a noite no apertado sofá, acabou por cair no chão, irritando-se. Fuçou os bolsos da calça e finalmente conseguiu encontrar o celular. - Alô... - disse sem muita vontade.

"_Eu preciso ver você, Matt. Encontro você no mesmo lugar de sempre... Por favor, venha logo.._." - o ruivo estremeceu ao ouvir a conhecida voz após tanto tempo. Ele ficou parado por um momento, estupefato, a mercê dos pensamentos, imagens e memórias que transbordaram de uma só vez em sua mente. Ele sabia que não conseguiria ignorar aquela voz, haviam tantas perguntas sem resposta e tanta raiva acumulada... Levantou-se rapidamente, saindo do apartamento após bater a porta com força. Em alguns minutos estava caminhando pelas ruas da cidade caótica. Fuçou um dos bolsos da calça, retirando dele um cigarro e um isqueiro. Seus passos eram rápidos e o cigarro aliviava somente um pouco da tensão. Sua vontade era sair correndo pelas ruas.

Caminhou pelo parque central da cidade, tentando não esbarrar nos pedestres e nos ciclistas. Ele se aproximou de algumas cerejeiras, estas que acompanhavam a margem de um pequeno lago, encaminhando-se para uma em especial: a maior delas. Matt encostou-se na árvore, observando o lago, enquanto suas memórias ficavam ainda mais fortes.

**X**

Os dois garotos estavam sentados à sombra da maior cerejeira daquele parque. O dia estava ensolarado, mas a brisa não se esquecera de passar por eles, trazendo consigo algumas pétalas da flor rósea. Aquele era o lugar para onde eles escapavam sempre que podiam do orfanato onde viviam. Ali podiam conversar tranquilamente e esquecer um pouco da vida vazia que levavam dentro daqueles muros altos que aprenderam a pular. Matt observava o lago e as pétalas mais próximas que boiavam em sua superfície, enquanto Mello jogava algumas pedras no meio dele, observando as ondas que aumentavam até desaparecerem próximas à margem.

- Ei, Mello... - o ruivo chamou, sem tirar os olhos curiosos do lago.

- Fala... - ele respondeu arremessando mais uma pedra, feliz por esta ter ido mais longe.

- A gente nunca vai se separar, né?

- Claro que não... Nós somos amigos de infância e amigos de infância não se separam nunca! - ele virou-se para o amigo, sorrindo.

- Hmm. Certo! - respondeu com um olhar desconfiado, afinal, sabia que não podia confiar em tudo que o loiro dizia. Contudo, calou-se, como fizera por diversas vezes, para não estragar o momento e a esperança que tinha de sempre ter o amigo perto de si.

- Relaxa Matt... É uma promessa! - ele riu, socando levemente o ombro do outro.

**X**

- Mail... Jeevas!

Matt virou-se, de certa forma surpreso, ao perceber que o loiro estava atrás dele. Deparou-se com uma imagem diferente daquela que lembrava: Um homem, ainda de expressão séria, mas que trazia no olhar um pouco mais de maturidade do que da última vez. Não pôde deixar de reparar que o loiro havia ganhado uma feia cicatriz que preenchia quase todo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. - Mihael... A que devo a honra? - ele finalmente disse, seu tom um tanto frio.

- Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que você viria... - seu tom era convicto e a expressão de vitória era exatamente a mesma de sete anos atrás.

- Como tinha tanta certeza?

- Não é obvio? Você nunca me esqueceu, Mail... - ele deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso.

- Você não mudou nada... - resmungou irritado com o comentário do outro, mas no fundo sabia que estava feliz em vê-lo novamente. - Bom, se resolveu aparecer é porque precisa de algo e não havia mais ninguém no mundo que pudesse lhe ajudar... - ele encarou-o esperando a resposta.

- Ora, um amigo não pode sentir saudade e decidir fazer uma visita? - irônico.

- Um amigo normal sim... Mas não você! Eu te conheço bem Mihael, e sei que precisa de algo ou não estaria aqui. - disse, observando os olhos do outro.

- Ok... Eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar! Eu tô fodido cara... - suspirou.

- Claro, e é por isso que você lembrou de mim... - seu tom estava sério.

- Ah, qual é Matt...

- Então é assim... Um belo dia você resolve sumir sem nem se despedir e aparece sete anos depois dizendo que não tem onde ficar... Vai se ferrar, Mihael! - ele estava praticamente gritando e algumas pessoas observavam assustadas, a cena de longe.

- Não acredito que não vai me ajudar... Que tipo de pessoa você se tornou? Porra, Matt!

- Vá procurar os amigos que você arranjou nesses sete anos! - disse, pegando outro cigarro do bolso e acendendo-o. Deu uma longa tragada na tentativa de se acalmar.

- Eu não arranjei nenhum amigo nesse tempo... - resmungou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, cabisbaixo.

- Não venha com historinhas pra cima de mim, Mihael! Aliás... Como foi que você me achou? Como conseguiu meu telefone, seu maldito? - perguntou intrigado, encarando o outro.

- Não foi muito difícil conseguir seu telefone... Eu só precisei usar meu charme com a recepcionista do seu terapeuta. Ela é claramente apaixonada por você, mas se rendeu a minha beleza... - ele ria, irônico. - Claro que se eu não conseguisse teria de me deslocar até o cassino onde você passa as noites e falar com alguém que te conhece por lá... Ora, como pode ser difícil achá-lo se você nem se deu ao trabalho de mudar de cidade? - ele continuava a rir.

- Seu maldito! Você me espionou por quanto tempo? - disse irritando-se cada vez mais, tirando outro cigarro do bolso.

- Cigarro, álcool, cassinos... Que decadência! Agora sei qual é o resultado de um casamento em crise! - seu tom era o mesmo de sempre e seus olhos continuavam perigosos como sempre foram. Ele não tinha mudado em nada aquele maldito jeito de ser. - Também freqüenta cabarés, Matt? Eu tenho dó da sua esposa... - riu desta vez mais alto, e não demorou muito até o ruivo socar seu rosto violentamente num impulso. Seu rosto queimou no mesmo instante e ele cambaleou para trás devido ao impacto.

- Cale essa maldita boca antes de falar do meu casamento ou da minha vida! - ele sentia o corpo todo esquentar e a raiva tomar conta de si. Respirava fundo, tentando acalmar-se, mas era difícil quando o outro continuava a sorrir maliciosamente. - Não pense que você pode aparecer e zombar de mim desse jeito, seu filho de uma puta... Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, Mihael, porque você não faz parte dela há sete anos... - e dizendo isso se colocou a caminhar para longe dali, deixando o outro sozinho.

**X**

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde o incidente com Mello, no parque. Matt ainda tinha vontade de socar tudo a sua volta quando lembrava do rosto do loiro e para piorar ainda mais a situação, Rosalie estava quase o expulsando de casa, já que ele chegara bêbado em casa três noites seguidas, desde então. Era sexta-feira e ele não fora trabalhar porque acordara com uma terrível dor de cabeça - ressaca depois das três garrafas de uísque da noite anterior - e obviamente estressara-se após ouvir outro longo sermão da esposa, antes que ela saísse para o serviço. Ele e Joshua jogavam videogame no quarto do garoto quando ouviu o som da campainha.

- Eu já volto... - disse, retirando-se do quarto e indo em direção a porta. Abriu-a, deparando-se com a última pessoa que desejava ver naquele momento: sim, Mello. - Cai fora! - gritou e empurrou a porta com força suficiente para que ela batesse num belo estrondo, mas o outro segurou-a com o pé.

- Matt... É importante, eu preciso falar com você... - ele disse, seu tom era sério.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Mihael... Faça um favor, suma novamente porque você não me faz a menor falta! - gritou, ainda forçando a porta, inutilmente.

- Ora, nós dois sabemos que não é verdade... Você não quer que eu desapareça! - disse ainda em tom sério e sem o sorriso e os olhos provocadores de sempre. Definitivamente algo estava errado com ele.

- E por que eu deixaria você entrar, depois de tudo que você fez? - resmungou, irritado.

- Porque eu estou morrendo, Matt! - ele disse quase num sussurro, encarando o ruivo firmemente, pela pequena fresta aberta da porta e observando a sua expressão instantânea de choque.

Matt abriu a porta, num impulso. - Entra...

**X**

_Fim do primeiro capítulo. Espero do fundo do meu rim que tenham gostado da fic... _

_Por favor, se tiverem dúvidas, reclamações, sugestões, pedidos, elogios ou qualquer outra coisa "escrevível", mandem reviews! _

_Kissus and Bubais. _


End file.
